


Unlocked Doors

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou and Touya are having sex when Touya Kouyou comes to tell them it's time for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlocked Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hikago kink meme. Prompt: Akira/Hikaru, getting caught by Touya Kouyou, preferably NC-17

**Unlocked Doors**

“Touya… your parents are home!” Shindou protested, but the moan punctuating the middle of his words made it rather weak.

“Then I guess you’d better be quiet,” was all Touya said, giving him another searing kiss, undoing both their pants and turning Shindou around to lean him over the desk.

He’d only bothered to pull Shindou’s pants down over his bottom and no further, quickly lubing himself and pushing himself in that tight heat. His rival bit his fist to muffle his cries, and Touya wasted no time slamming himself in again and again. This was far from the first time they’d done this, but something about the fact that they could be caught at any minute made it just that much hotter.

Touya’s fingers made their way up under Shindou’s shirt, gripping at tense muscles before he moved one hand over his side and down his belly to grab the boy’s dick and stroke it hard in time with his own thrusts. He wasn’t going to last long, and he wanted Shindou to come, too.

Just as he moaned with release, his fingers slick with Shindou’s come, he heard a noise. Lost to his orgasm, he thought nothing of it, biting harshly at his rival’s neck before collapsing against him. He was going to say something in his delicious haze of afterglow when he realized his rival had his face tilted towards him, staring past him with wide eyes. Touya followed that gaze fearfully, knowing what he would find but hoping against hope he was wrong.

Touya Kouyou was staring at them with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Father!” Touya said, unsure of just what to do besides spontaneously combust where he stood.

“You boys should get cleaned up,” he said evenly, ignoring his son’s embarrassment. “Dinner is ready.” He turned to leave, and Touya was sure he heard him add, “My sons apparently need to learn how to lock a door.”


End file.
